


Notification of Commendation

by PrairieDawn



Series: Notes From Starbase 4 [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Starbase 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/pseuds/PrairieDawn
Summary: More correspondence from Starbase 4.
Series: Notes From Starbase 4 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/878526
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Notification of Commendation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilReceptionistOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilReceptionistOfDoom/gifts).



Earth Date: April 10, 2388  
From: Dr. Elinor Poirier, MD, LMT3, Chief of Neurosurgery at Starbase 4 Medical  
To: Ensign Aleks Ndemi  
Re: Commendation

Dear Mr. Ndemi,

I am pleased to inform you first, that your fellow crewman Aidan McArdry is on the way to making what I believe will be a nearly complete recovery from his injuries and will be returning to duty within a month. He suggested I write to you concerning your commanding officer’s and my recommendation that you receive an outstanding service commendation for your role in saving Mr. McArdry’s life after he was struck with a phaser blast to the T1 vertebra at point blank range. 

As you probably already know, heavy stun charges delivered to the spinal column are frequently fatal because they cause respiratory arrest. You, however, paid attention in CPR training, kept your head, and moved Mr. McArdry to a safe location where you were able to keep him ventilated for, according to the report, over ten minutes until he was able to be evacuated. Have no doubt, your actions are the reason he is alive today.

There will be those who will suggest to you that you were only able to do what you did because you two are very close. They are wrong. Saving the life of a close friend or partner is more difficult, not less, because you must work around your emotional response. And don’t forget, when it all gets to be too much, talking to someone about it is a sign of strength, not weakness. You are a rock star. 

Best,

Dr. Poirier

P.S. Aidan looks forward to wiping the floor with you at tennis.

**Author's Note:**

> A commenter convinced me to fish this out and post it. I have some other ideas floating about for one of these days.


End file.
